customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailers from Barney's Night Before Christmas 2006 VHS
Here are the commercials of Barney, The Wiggles, Bob The Builder and Thomas & Friends from the 2006 VHS of Barney's Night Before Christmas (this VHS actually is from 2006, while the case and label says 2006 and has the HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo, so I'm guessing that was real this tape Barney VHS opening and closings) But aside from that is very rare and hard to find. Commercials #Barney: Can You Sing That Song #Barney: Let's Go Series #Barney: Classic Collection Box Set #The Wiggles: Lights, Camera, Action! #Bob the Builder: Build to Be Wild #Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) * Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) * Santa Claus (Frank Baker) * Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) * Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) * Choir Master (Larry Haron) * Bell Choir (Austin Ball, Maurie Chandler, Monet Chandler, Sara Hickman, Jeffrey Hood and Adrianne Kangas) * Carolers (Mona Baker, Bobby Butler, Lucien Douglas, Gilbert Gonzales, Lori Plummer, Erica Rhodes and Heidi Zeko) Songs * Barney Theme Song * Jingle at the Window * Winter's Wonderful * Deck the Halls * Oh, Christmas Tree * Jolly Old St. Nicholas * Jingle Bells * Look into Santa's Book * Joy to the World (Instrumental) * Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year * Wrap It Up * The 12 Days of Christmas * The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) * Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental) / We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Up on the Housetop * I Love You Television Airings * This video aired on PBS from 2001. * This video aired on Playhouse Disney from 2002. * This video also aired on Sprout in 2010. * This video also aired on Disney Junior from 2011. * This video also aired on 2000 until 2009 and some well the 2012 and 2017. * This video also aired on NBC from 2016. * This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until 2018. Edits When the special aired on Playhouse Disney over two days, Baby Bop and Barney went outside to play with some snowsballs, Hannah's Mom asked them for Christmas cookies and and then BJ dressed Santa Claus for this was cut. Trivia * This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and second being Barney's Magical Christmas. * Other second generation cast members of the kids make their cameo guest appearances in this video. * The version of "I Love You" uses a lullaby version. * The Season 4 Barney Theme Songs on Vocal in Season 7-13 Music Background Reglar Season 10 Episode Intro. * On the screener copy to this, the title was called "The Holiday Show". * During one verse of "The 12 Days of Christmas" when Baby Bop says 5 Golden Rings her head comes of a little but falls back down. * A float based on the video appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from 2000. * This is the first Robert wears the same winter clothes until A Sunny, Snowy Day. Category:Trailers from Barney VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney 2006 VHS